Kuurta x Fairy
by Milye6
Summary: *What would happen, if a Hunter from the Hunter's world was transported to Fiore from Fairy Tail's world? There was magic circles scattered around both worlds, one step would bring you to the 'Other' world... It was powered by magic and Nen. KUURTA X FAIRY
1. Chapter 1

***What would happen, if a Hunter from the Hunter's world was transported to Fiore from Fairy Tail's world? There was magic circles scattered around both worlds, one step would bring you to the 'Other' world... It was powered by magic and Nen. KUURTA X FAIRY**

**I do not own Fairy Tail and Hunter x Hunter~**

* * *

There are magic circles scattered around two worlds, one step would bring you to the 'Other' World... It was powered by Magic and Nen. And that's how the story goes...

KUURTA X FAIRY

It was a sunny day in summer, everything is peaceful... Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, those black eyes staring at the sky. A small girl who have a hat sat beside him, playing her flute... The phone rang. The sound stopped the girl from playing more, and nodded to the other one who had his phone rang, he picked it up and answered, "Hello?" The most familiar voice came out of the speaker, "Kurapika? ah! It's me! Gon! I was wondering, can you have a week off? Killua and I planned to meet each other at June, so can you come? We are inviting Leorio too!" The teen sighed, his friend spoke about taking a week off from the Nostarde family, the blond answered, "Hm... Maybe a little while... But I will need to come back here." "Ah! If its like that... Well, I wanted to meet everyone again and stay together for like a week..." The blond thought for a moment, "Sigh, you leave me no choice, where do we meet?" "At Whale Island! I'll meet you guys at the harbor, at June 1st okay?!" "Sure." And then he closed his phone. "Going to meet your friends?" the girl spoke, the blond nodded. "You should go, you've been working all day long, and this time is basically the only time for you to rest." She smiled, the blond thought for a moment, then replied, "Will everything be okay?" The girl nodded. The blonde managed a smile, thinking about his other friends, and how that spiky black haired kid manage to persuade him to come. "Right," he called the Boss, Light Nostarde.

Kurapika packed his bag, it was late May, so he have to quickly prepare for his trip to Whale Island. He sighed, the boss easily let him go for vacation, to meet his friends. There's no news on the troupe and so far there's no auctions for the clan's eyes, he guessed he can go for a while. Waving to his friend, Melody, and said good bye to the others, he left.

The town was full of people, Kurapika swiftly passed through the crowds and gone to the limits, he took out the map and examined it, '_so I just have to pass that forest... And there'll be a harbor that have a boat to Whale Island...'_ He thought as he went in the forest. There was a lot of trees of all types, the dirt pathway was also narrow at no cars can go through. When he checked the compass, he noticed that the needles are spinning like crazy,_ huh? _He looked around, being cautious, looking at rack corner, each side. he looked back at the compass, it stopped spinning. '_Weird, but something must been wrong...'_ He thought, examining the background, he noticed that the trees changed, and there was a lot of mushrooms that are colorful for some reason, "I better get to a town..." He muttered, going pass the vines and bushes.

BOOM! Kurapika hurried and jump back with his reflexes, there was dust all around. When the area got cleared, he saw a big giant gorilla that is green and pink, preparing his bokken, he looked at the gorilla, "strange... I never saw such animal before..." And looked at the crater that the gorilla made. "Yo ho ho ho~ This is MY property! MY property!" It shouted, Kurapika looked shocked, a gorilla that can talk? It wasn't his imaginations. Instead of fighting, he stayed calm and said, "Sorry for stepping on your property, but may I pass so I won't bother you?" the gorilla stared at him for a moment, then said, "Ya kidding me? Ya kidding me?! You step on my property! I'll kill you!" The gorilla got up slamming his chest as he jumped up and made another crater. "Uh..." Kurapika stared at the gorilla for a moment, and then he sighed to himself, _am I seeing the worst things? _The gorilla charged at Kurapika, Kurapika dodged easily and hit the gorilla with his bokken real hard, the gorilla fainted. "Weak..." Kurapika sighed.

After a few hours of walking through the forest, Kurapika finally spotted a town, but that is not a town, more like a old fashion city... He looked at his map, and then observed the area, "It's not suppose to be like this..." He muttered. When he went in the city, he went to a shop, it was rather interesting. There was different kind of... Stuff? There was a patch of cards, items, etc. Kurapika saw the manager and asked him a question, "um... Is there a map here?" The manager looked up to Kurapika and smiled, "Yes, here you go!" He handed Kurapika a paper map, when he opened it and saw inside of the map, he gasped. '_Why is everything squeezed up?! Fiore? What happen to the city where I was? Wait... I maybe could find a place like this in my map...' _Kurapika took out his map and compared it, again, he gasped,_ 'There's no way I traveled on a boat to this place! What's up?!' _"Mr. Manager... Is this the whole world?" The manager looked at Kurapika and said, "Yes it is! Right now we are in Mongolia, but this map only show the places that was discovered. And yes! The strongest wizards are here too!" '_Strongest wizards? Mongolia? I never heard of those_...' Kurapika thought to himself, then asked, "Hm... Then, what do you have for sale?" The manager took some items and said, "This is a clothes color changer! It changes the color of your clothes when you swipe this!" He did a demonstration, Kurapika indeed was really surprised. "Uh, how did it change color?" The manager stared at Kurapika for a moment, "uh, you don't know? It uses magic." "Magic?" After the manager's explanation, Kurapika took out his note pad and took some notes.

The blond sighed, walking out of the store, he decided to call Gon, he took out his phone and tapped on Gon's number. He put the phone beside his ear, after a while, a robotic voice came out: _Could not connect to number_. Kurapika stared at his phone, then tried texting, again, a warning sign appeared telling him that the text failed. "Could there be no connection?" He wandered around calling again and again, still, there is no connection. '_Weird... This place is also populated, there should be connection.._.' He thought walking around the city. Suddenly, in front of him, there is three houses that was on fire, frozen, and have swords stabbed in it. "What kind of Nen is that..." Kurapika mumbled, he saw three people fighting, a man with pink hair and a scarf, another man that is half naked, and a woman who have crazy armor on. He also saw a girl with blonde hair and a... Blue ca- no, a blue flying cat. "What weird species..." As the three fought, the more the houses was ruined, he also saw some people screaming and yelling at the three. But then the woman with the crazy armor punched the pink haired, and Kurapika noticed that it was heading towards him. He dodged.

KUURTA X FAIRY

Lucy Heartifilia and her team was done his their job, but the pink haired dragon slayer, Natsu, kept arguing with Gray, the ice Mage. In order to stop them, which is kind of a bad idea, Ezra, the guild's Titania, joined the fight. They, which is only those three, destroyed three full houses with people screaming and yelling at them, honestly, how much do they need to do? Lucy stayed in one place, with the blue flying cat, Happy, frozen in time. Ezra used her super punch and made Natsu go flying, that's when Lucy noticed another blond person who is unfamiliar, watching them. Natsu was heading towards that blond stranger, Lucy got back to life and before she could say 'dodge!', the blond stranger stepped aside as Natsu flew past, and is now on the floor. "Ah..." The blond stranger stared at Natsu, then at them. 'What strange black eyes...' Lucy thought to herself.

When Natsu got back up, he stared at the blond stranger and sniffed at him, '_What are you doing Natsu! That's so rude!_' Lucy wanted to shout out, but when Natsu finally stopped, he said, "You... _Are_ a male right?" The blond stranger stared at Natsu for approximately ten seconds, then that stare turned to a glare. "What kind of question is that?" The blond stranger said firmly. Gray jumped up and shouted to Natsu, "HEY NATSU! YOU GATTA FINISH UP THE FIGHT YOU MADE!" Ezra changed back to her normal armor form and glanced at the stranger. The blonde stranger glared at Natsu for about like five seconds, then walked away.

"Eh... Who was that Lucy?" Happy the cat said beside Lucy, she shrugged and walked up to Natsu.

"I don't think he's from here." Gray said, half naked. "Wear your clothes, and yes, he is not familiar here..." Erza said, ordering Gray to wear is clothes. Natsu looked up to Lucy, he grinned, "Say, he do have blonde hair like you! Are you siblings?" "I DON'T REMEMBER HAVING SIBLINGS!" Lucy shouted at Natsu. Happy flew beside Natsu's ears and whispered loudly, "_What if he is a long lost sibling?_" Natsu nodded to Happy's words, "AHGAUHJA!"

'_Sigh, why do they HAVE to do this?' _Lucy thought, _'say... He have weird patterns on his clothing_...'

"Okay then, lets do this job right now. It will only take a few days." Ezra held up a piece of paper, they all stared at it. "What? Making strawberry cakes for costumers? Pfft, that'll be easy." Gray said, staring at the paper. Ezra gave her cold glance and continued, "We will have free strawberry cakes so no complaining." "We are not complaining..."

KUURTA X HUNTER

Kurapika sighed as he walked through the city, '_why did he ask that kind of question? Do I even look like a female?_' And then, he saw a big giant castle like building, there is stone bricks building up the castle, and a sign that said: FAIRY TAIL. '_Hm... Maybe this is the mayor's house... Could be._' He thought. Kurapika made a few step closer to the giant doors, holding the knob, he slowly opened the door... Just in a split second, he slam it shut, turning away and walking away, till a certain _someone_ with _pink_ hair flew towards him. He crashed in the building with that pink haired dude slam on top of him. There was a lot of people in there, and most of them where drinking alcohol, fooling around in that big house. The first thought Kurapika thought when he opened the door is that there is a bunch of 'Leorios' in there. Everyone stared at the blonde who got in the building.

"Ah..." A girl with blonde hair standing behind them said.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE DONE! Review if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

***What would happen, if a Hunter from the Hunter's world was transported to Fiore from Fairy Tail's world? There was magic circles scattered around both worlds, one step would bring you to the 'Other' world... It was powered by magic and Nen. KUURTA X FAIRY**

* * *

There was magic circles scattered around both worlds, one step would bring you to the 'other' world... It was powered by Magic and Nen... And that's how the story goes.

KUURTA X FAIRY

"Ah..." Said a blonde haired girl behind them.

Kurapika climbed back up and dusted off some dirt off his clothes, "Pardon me..." When he reached for the door (which is amazingly closed), he heard drunkards saying, "Yo lady! Wanna drink with us? Ah?!" And "Come on! Lets drink pretty lady!" Or "Come one lady! Lets drink!" Each time he heard that, the more he got angry, finally, that last blow came... "Lady! Dance for us!" Boom. Kurapika's anger bar have erupted, he teared down the knob, covering it with his aura, threw it like a madman to the drunkards, saying, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FEMALE?!" He destroyed a row of tables and chairs. Amazingly not hurting a single person.

Everyone was stunned. When Kurapika closed his eyes and turned to the door, he stared at it, and turned to the lady with white long hair, "Excuse me, but I suppose I have to pay for this." He pointed to the area that suppose to have a knob. The lady smiled and answered his question with a cheerful voice, "Why yes, also the table and chairs!"

Kurapika started digging in his bag, he stared at his Hunter License, and turned to the lady, "I assume you guys don't use this." And took out the card, because the lady looked confused when she saw that, he put it back in his bag, "How do we earn money?"

The lady with white hair explained that he either can find a job out there or find a quest at the board. "So, we would use magic during jobs..." Even after the store manager's great explanation, he still didn't get what exactly is magic. "Miss, what is magic?" They were stunned. All of them, every single of them, were stunned. "My my, you don't know magic?" The lady tilted her head. "I might need a good explanation because I am not familiar with this place, why there is a gorilla that can talk, and why there is three houses either got burned down, frozen, or got stabbed with swords." He said with his eyes shut. The lady turned to the pink haired, blackish haired, and scarlet haired people, then she turned back to Kurapika.

"My, I'm sorry, our guild have made lots of trouble... Right?" Kurapika sighed, what guild? "Oh yes, I haven't introduce myself, I am Mirajane, but people can also call me Mira, let me ask you... Do you at least know this place is called?" Kurapika nodded, "This town/city is called Mongolia, in Fiore, which I have never sailed to. I was at some place else that was not even around here." Mira tilted her head, "Ah... In that way... I could not help you how you got here then..." Then a short old man came.

"Master!" Mira exclaimed, the old man nodded his head and turned to Kurapika, "Do you know the tale of the Scattered Magic Circles?" Kurapika shook his head, and the old man continued, "It was said that there was these magic circles (I think you at least know what it mean) scattered around TWO worlds, one step would bring you to the OTHER world..." Mira tilted her head again with her dark blue eyes, "Wouldn't the two worlds be Earthland and Edolas?" The old man shook his head, "Earthland and a world known for these _Hunters_." The word Hunter echoed in the room, with everyone staring at the old man. The pink haired person, was unexpectedly asleep. On the floor...

"Hunters..." Mira said, thinking hard. The old man turned back to Kurapika, "You came from that world don't you?" He nodded, "I finally understand, so these 'magic circles' bring you to a different world without warning." "Yes!" The old man jumped on to the chair, "Even though that those Magic Circles are called Magic Circles, there is actually a power from that different world in it. Magic and-" "Nen." Kurapika interrupted, the old man gazed at the cup of beer, "There is a limit of info about that world, and I never thought that the tale would be true, maybe Levy can help... Okay, so you want to know what Magic is, am I right?" Kurapika nodded his head again.

"There are two kinds of magic, Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Caster magic is like Natsu, over there," the old man pointed to the pink haired person who is sleeping, "And a person who uses Caster Magic is like Cana and Lucy, which we haven't introduced just yet," he pointed to the lady with barrels of wine and a blonde girl frozen in time. "Caster magic is using magic from the body, and holder is using an item to cast out the magic. Going on, we make taboos on our magic, break it you gain great illness or even death. And (blah blah blah...)" he explained most of the basics. '_So it's basically like Nen._..' Kurapika thought.

"So... About earning the money to repay the things I accidentally broke..." The old man looked at Kurapika, "You might want to join the guild, Fairy Tail!" Kurapika stared at the old man for five seconds, then said, "I wonder why would people join this guild though there is drunkards and crazy people who destroys stuff." The old man smiled, "That's our bad side, otherwise, this place would be friendly as possible!" He danced out of his chair, joining the others. Kurapika glanced at Mira, "I suppose that I wouldn't joi-" "JOIN OR I'LL FIGHT YOU!" The pink haired dude, who is known Natsu, tried punching Kurapika, but he dodged, "Why would I join a guild with people like you?" He said, closing his eyes dodging the attacks, "THEN FIGHT ME!" "Why?" "I LIKE FIGHTING STRONG PEOPLE!" "Who knows if I'm strong." "THEN HOW CAN YOU DODGE MY ATTACKS?!" Kurapika paused, and turned to Natsu with an icy aura behind him, "If I join, you won't bother me?" "..." Natsu didn't know what to answer.

"I assume even if I joined, you will still bother me." He said, standing up. "WAIT!" Natsu cried out, but he didn't cry actually... "BATTLE ME!"

Kurapika became silence for three seconds, and turned to Mira, "I don't know what to do to earn money, so if I join... Can I also leave after?" Mira nodded, "it's rare, but you can be a temporary member!" Kurapika nodded. Mira took a stamp thing with a sign on the stamp part, "This is the guild mark, to say if you are a member or not, where do you like to put it?" Kurapika looked around, "Is it permanent?" "In order to erase it, you'll need magic, I guess." Kurapika sighed again, "I suppose I have to..." "So where?" "Can you give me some examples?"

Mira nodded and showed her left thigh, there shown a white mark of the guild sign. "You can put it anywhere you want, if its Natsu, he putted it on his shoulder, Lucy putted it on her hand, and yeah." She put her leg back where it was. Kurapika thought for a moment, he wouldn't want it to be noticeable, but he didn't want it on his back... "Arm, left arm." He said. "Okay, please roll up your sleeve!" He did what she asked, Mira pressed the stamp on Kurapika's left arm, around the center, and let go. It shown a red, scarlet, mark. "Is the color random?" He asked, Mira nodded and served some beer to the other guild members.

The mark resembles Fairy Tail, one of the craziest places Kurapika have been.

A person who have dark blue hair (that is old) slide beside Kurapika and examined his mark, "Ah~ it's just like Natsu's! Oh yes, new comer! I'm Macao Conclot! Nice to meet you!" Kurapika nodded and unrolled his sleeve. Macao slide off and continued drinking with his buddy. The short old man jumped back on the chair beside Kurapika again, "Oh yes! I haven't introduce myself yet! I am the third master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, and you are?" He stretched out his hand. "Kurapika Kuruta." Kurapika shook his hand and let go. Makarov looked concerned about something.

"Oi, you gotta introduce yourself to the new member!" Makarov shouted out. The pink haired dude came again, "Natsu Dragoneel, and BATTLE ME!" Kurapika dodged another punch from Natsu, then the half naked person came, "Yo I'm Gr-" he got punched by Natsu... "Ay- NATSU!" He started using 'magic'. The crazy scarlet haired woman introduced herself, "Titania of Fairy Tail, Ezra Scarlet, welcome to Fairy Tail." She was also punched by Natsu, but she wasn't... Did she? A young girl around the age of Gon Freeces came, she have long navy blue hair, with a talking cat. "hello! I am Wendy Marvell! Um... Nice to meet you!" Her noes twitched and she stopped talking, Kurapika replied, "Hello." She walked away nervously, and the white cat happens to say, "What's wrong Wendy?"

The lady with the wine didn't bother introducing, and she happen to be Cana, the one Makarov mentioned. Finally, the blonde lady walked up to Kurapika and greeted, "I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!" She said it with her cherry voice, raising be of her hand that have the mark of Fairy Tail. She sat down beside him, "Say... I know how you feel about the first time you ever came here... I always expected Fairy Tail to be a good mannered place, but I was mistaken..." Kurapika was silence. "Eh... But... Don't worry! Fairy Tail is also a friendly place! Even though that Natsu is kind of over board, don't be to over with it! It happens everytime!..." She noticed that the mood have changed, Kurapika have a shade of dark aura around him. The blue cat stepped towards Lucy with a fish, "Lucy... I think you are an idiot." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT?!" And then the cat whispered in Natsu's ear, "Yep. A LONG LOST SIBLING~ '_Who are you calling__!'" "Ah~ I get it!" Natsu replied.

KUURTA X HUNTER

"GAH! Why do they HAVE to?" Lucy sighed as she put her arms on the table, beside the dark mood Kurapika. "Err..." The cat spoke again, rolling his tongue, "She _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllikee_ himm!" "Idiot cat." She muttered. Lucy turned to the silent, and may be forever silent, Kurapika, "So, what are you going to do? Oh I know!" She clapped her hands together, "You can-" "The Shadow Gear is back!" A sudden voice interrupted, it was Levy, and Jet&Droy. Levy skipped to Lucy and greeted, "Hi Lu-chan! Oh, a new comer?" Lucy greeted back and answered, "Yeah, he's Kura...pika? Yeah, Kurapika, he just joined." Levy turned to Kurapika and greeted to him, "Hi Kur...ah...pi...ka... Kurapika! Um... Your name is kinda hard to pronounce...and it's so long... Maybe shorten it?" "No." "Oh."

Levy sighed and sat beside Lucy, who is beside Kurapika, who is beside Makarov, who happens to not be there. Suddenly, the blonde teen stood up, "Is there a library?" '_So he likes books huh...'_ Lucy thought. "Yeah! There is! I'll bring you there!" Levy said cheerfully, she ordered Jet and Droy to do whatever stuff they do and lead Kurapika to the Libary room in the guild.

(LEVY)

The room was spacious as it always was, Kurapika gazed through each corner, each side. Levy smiled as Kurapika took a book out, examining the cover. "It's the Fairy Tail History Book!" She smiled widely. Kurapika looked confused at first, "I don't know this language... " he sighed. Levy was also surprised too. "Hm... I maybe can teach you a bit! Oh yes, I heard from Lu-chan that you are from a different world, maybe teach me?" Kurapika smiled lightly, '_he can smile, I heard Lu-chan said that he's silently creepy._' Levy thought. After exchanging language info, Kurapika started reading the content of the History Book. "Mavis... Hm... Why is the second's empty?" Kurapika suddenly asked, Levy hurried and replied, "Well, he kinda... Betrayed this guild... He erased info about himself... So we don't know much..." "I see." He continued to read.

(LUCY)

Lucy sighed, she couldn't get well with the new person, he's creepy all right. The blonde teen and Levy came back from the room. "Lu-chan, I'm going to a job with the Shadow Gear so, so long!" She ran with Jet and Droy out of the guild. Did Lucy just saw a blush? Probably just her imagination, Levy likes Gajeel anyway.

(LEVY)

'_Ah! His knowledge exceeds my power! What should I do! What should I do? What should I do?! He even corrected my grammar that I haven't noticed all along! Ah! I'm sooooooo embarrassed!'_

(LUCY)

"nah, she wouldn't." Lucy muttered. She saw Kurapika nearing, he unexpectedly asked, "Is there a house that I can rent?"

* * *

Chapter Two is released! Thank you to the ones who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

***What would happen, if a Hunter from the Hunter's world was transported to Fiore from Fairy Tail's world? There was magic circles scattered around both worlds, one step would bring you to the 'Other' world... It was powered by magic and Nen. KUURTA X FAIRY**

* * *

There was magic circles scattered around both worlds, one step would bring you to the 'other' world... It was powered by Magic and Nen... And that's how the story goes.

KUURTA X FAIRY

"Is there a house that I can rent?"

Kurapika managed to rent a house, a cheap one, not like those expensive houses that is on sale. Sighing, he organized his books in a book shelf and took out his extra clothes, hanging them in the closet. When he's done with that, he went to the bathroom and took off his eye contact lends, washing his face.

He planned to read his new book and went to the living room. Pausing, he felt something is wrong. Slowly, he reached to the living room door, opening it...

"Yo Kur... Kur..." A certain _someone_ with pink hair greeted. "Aye sir!" A _certain_ blue cat ayed. Kurapika stood there with his training clothes on. Stunned. "Wow, this house is amazing but not as good as Lucy's." Natsu said, looked at every angle. The cat was scratching he's claws against the wall, "Wow! It's really good quality!" '_Thats how you learn if its good or not?_' Kurapika thought as he stood there.

Natsu turned to the book shelf, "Ah! Clue number 2#! Look Happy! There's also a book shelf!" "Aye, but normally people have book shelves." "oh." Kurapika turned away, and acted like nothing have happened. "Hey Kur... Kur..." "It's Kurapika." "Kur...kr...Kur.." "Kurapika!" "Kur... Can we shorten it? Make it Kur?" "No."

Kurapika sighed, why do they have to enter private space? It's annoying. "Get out and stay out." Kurapika ordered firmly. Natsu sighed, "Man, he's even meaner than Lucy, she would just first give us tea then kick us out..."

"Aye..."

Kurapika thought about Lucy's character. First, he thought that she would sweetly serve tea like this: "Here's some tea~" and after that sweet moment, she would kick out Natsu and Happy while yelling, "GET OUT OF HERE!".

"Wouldn't that be more worse?" Kurapika muttered.

Natsu shook his head, "Nope! We would talk for a moment then get kicked out!" Kurapika thought again, first, Lucy will say this while serving tea, "Here's some tea~" and then start talking with them... After a while, she will suddenly kick them out shouting, "GET OUT!"

"Ah..."

"Come on! Lets battle!" Natsu yelled out. Kurapika stared at his book shelf, wondering which book should he read. "OI! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Kurapika's dark aura burst out, he turned to Natsu, giving a glare that clearly stated, _LEAVE_. But Natsu didn't get it.

Kurapika stood up, packing his bag. He opened the door, stepping out of the house. "Where'ya going?" Natsu asked, walking towards him with his arms behind his head. A flash of light appeared at the corner of Kurapika's eyes.

"Uh?" In a blink of an eye, Natsu and Happy felt this incredible force that kicked them out of the house, splashing into the river. They spotted Kurapika calmly walking towards the guild. "HEY!"

When Kurapika went into the guild, he stared at the quest board, looking for a job. Makarov jumped beside him, "Hm? Looking for a job? I suggest you to bring someone experienced with you, and that's absolute."

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I won't get the annoying ones... Lets see... Why not Wendy and... Gray?" He pointed to the girl with dark blue hair and the half naked person. Wendy noticed and turned to Makarov.

"That's alright." Kurapika said. Gray and Wendy walked towards Kurapika and greeted, first, it's Wendy.

"Hello Kurapika-San, I would be happy to accompany you!"

Carla looked worried, Carla, as in the white cat. Gray introduced himself, "Without that annoying dude here, I an introduce myself, I'm Gray, I'll help you on your job."

"That's... Alright and... Never mind." Kurapika muttered.

Makarov started walking away, "Have fun! Oh yes, why not Lucy too?" The blond girl immediately jumped up when the master suggest her. She turned to Makarov, "What?"

KUURTA X FAIRY

"I have no idea why I'm here..." Lucy muttered as the four walked to the train station. "And... WHY ARE YOU HERE NATSU?! EZRA?! HAPPY?! CARLA?!" She turned to the four who followed them.

Ezra answered, "We are just worried, and we are a team."

"Ya, a team." Happy echoed. She saw the other blonde sighed, he suddenly made a sharp turn to the train that is going to take off.

"Uh? Hey Kurapika-san, isn't the train we are going to take over there?" Wendy pointed to the other train, Lucy saw a small grin on Kurapika's face, '_Hm... So he can go in mischief too._'

The train started moving as all of them went in, Lucy, Kurapika, Wendy, and Gray sat on a side. Everyone was fine, but for Natsu... You can tell how is he. "Ugh...uh... We...n...dy...plea...se!" He suffered through his words. When Lucy turned to Kurapika, beside her, she could tell he is thinking: So, he have motion sickness, some useful info. And truthly, Kurapika did thought that way.

Wendy got up and raised her hands, casting the spell on Natsu. Lucy heard a slight voice coming from Kurapika's mouth, cursing probably. She turned to each of her friends, then back to Kurapika. "WHAO!" She yelled, stood up and fell down due to the shakes from the train. The window was opened and Kurapika jumped out of it.

"H-hey!" Wendy hurried and jumped off, along with Gray. Lucy hurried and climbed off, screaming in the air.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" All of them complained, including the cats. Kurapika smirked, walking away.

Happy turned to the moving train, farther, farther away... "Oh. Natsu's still in there."

"HELLLLLPPPPP WAIT FOR MEEEE!"

* * *

**Auther's notes: Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the short kinda chap, I kind of got a writer's block but don't worry! I'll finish the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Opening for Kuurta x Fairy, I wish Parody! (Next chapter below, read this!)**

All:

Everybody Jump Up! Everybody Hands Up!

Everybody Jump Up! Everybody Hands Up!

Kurapika:

When I was walking, I looked around, and

I see a colorful world with wizards blooming like that.

Even on a depressing rainy day, if I can find a seed of craziness,

I'll be able to like today more than yesterday.

You have always been giving me words of families and such,

but have I been able to do the same for you?

I wish to beat up you right now

to show my gratitude, but I feel a little tired.

No matter when, I'll always give you a glare, so please always hold my loneliness.

All:

(I wish, your feelings pour to us, we'll know, how you felt so long!

Maybe a such, so please?)

Everybody jump up Everybody hands up Everybody Pump up!

Lucy:

In nights when I couldn't work, how many times did I call you for some ideas?

"It'll be what you want." Your voice gave me an encouraging push on my back.

You have given me a formless treasure:

the courage to embrace my stories and keep walking.

Just why would you always stay in the gloomy world?

If I ask you this out loud, will I get laughed at?

I wish to always understand you by your side,

for then I'd be able to stay true to myself.

I also want to be the person that can make you feel the same way.

You sighed whenever I smile. That world will be spread to others around us.

Kurapika:

I wish to go back to my world,

to find the spiders, but I feel a little tired.

No matter when, I'll always give you a glare, so please always hold my loneliness.

Lucy:

I wish to always understand you by your side,

for then I'd be able to stay true to myself.

I'll always give you courage that you'll succeed, I promise.

All:

Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up

* * *

There are magic circles scattered around two worlds, one step would bring you to the 'Other' World... It was powered by Magic and Nen. And that's how the story goes...

KUURTA X FAIRY

Kurapika smirked.

The group continued to follow Kurapika as Natsu was finally out of the train. Sighing, Kurapika shut his eyes.

Wendy glanced beside her, where Kurapika is standing, 'This smell... Is _really_ from him...' Gray sighed, "Dude, why did you suddenly jumped out of the train that is not the train we were suppose to go?" He saw a small chuckle coming from Kurapika, "Just a short cut."

Lucy sighed, what was going on with him?

Carla suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. "Carla?" Wendy tilted her head, whats wrong with Carla?

'This... Vision...' Carla thought, the future spreading in her head.

'Blood... A group of people... red... Eyes? On him? Chains... tears... two... boys smiling... Wait... Natsu is fighting... No... the Oracion Seis! They are back?! Wait... the vision... no... A man... with a cross on his head...'

"Carla!" Carla snapped out of predicting and turned to Wendy.

"Did you saw another one?"

Hesitantly, Carla answered, "Yes... But... Its about that blonde..." She used a small voice, pointing at Kurapika.

He suddenly made a sharp turn to an alley, Wendy looked questioningly at Kurapika. Kurapika turned his head to Wendy, "Cover your nose, you too..."

"Carla." Carla introduced, shutting her eyes. Gray sighed, "Now what?" Lucy saw a small smirk on Kurapika's mouth.

They all, Kurapika, Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Lucy, walked in the alley.

"Aye sir... Natsu, are you alright?" Happy aye-d to Natsu. Natsu's spirit suddenly rose, sniffing in the air, "Kura-man went that way!" He pointed to the alley, Ezra nodded.

They all dashed in the alley.

"GAHHH! WHAT IS WITH THIS SMELL?!" Lucy turned her head behind them, pinching her nose, "Was that Natsu?"

"Aha... It must be because of the smell..." Gray said, covering his nose.

"AYE!"

Carla sighed, covering her nose too, "Happy..."

Wendy glanced behind, 'I wonder if Natsu-san is alright...''

After the crazy adventure of following Kurapika, they are finally back to the guide with the award. Kurapika walked to the table, where Mirajane washes the cups. "Was it fun?" She smiled, Kurapika shook his head.

He sat down on the chair, 'maybe I should let my eyes rest for a while... Wearing the eye contact lend...' He stood up and head to the restroom. _Without his bag. _

He took out the black eye contact lends in front of the mirror, blinking, he opened his eyes. Staring at the gray eyes, he heard booms and sounds of digging. 'Damn... I forgot about my bag...' He dashed out of the restroom, and there he sees the member of Fairy Tail, including the master, digging in his bag.

"Caught red handed..." Levy muttered. Kurapika stomped to his bag, snatched it, and glared at the people. "My stuff."

All the members, or rather most of them, form a line to give whatever they stole back to Kurapika. They handed his books, wallet, notebook, eye contact lend case, napkin, other books, phone, hunter license (out of the wallet), boat ticket to Whale Island that is expired, credit card, and that's it. But that's when Kurapika noticed something is missing.

"Hm? What's this?" He heard Natsu said, examining a old, a little burnt picture.

The members went to look at the photo and saw little Kurapika cheerfully plays with an unknown kid, a group photo only them. "When Kurapika's little? Awe..." Lisanna awed as she saw the picture. Kurapika dashed to Natsu, snatched the old photo away, and stuff it in his bag.

A shock. Natsu's noise twitched, like Wendy when Kurapika first met her.

"Smell of blood? Coming from Kura-man?" Natsu mumbled, everyone gasped.

"What if he's a murderer?!" Someone yelled out. Makarov hit the person's head.

"Natsu, isn't your nose good? Why didn't you say earlier?" Ezra asked, Natsu wiped nose.

"I never thought it was from Kura-man... The smell was very faint..." Natsu replied. They spotted Wendy closing up to the crowd, they all turned to her.

"erm... When I first met Kurapika-san, I smelt the blood from him..." She shyly said.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Everyone yelled out. Wendy shook her head, "I was frightened that time."

They saw Gajeel in the corner eating steel, he said out loud, "I smelt it all the way from here, though I don't think it's important."

"GAJEEL!" Everyone yelled again. Kurapika sighed, his eyes showed gray, 'this is basically a bunch of Leorios and Gons...'

XXX

Gon: Achoo!

Killua: Whats wrong?

Leorio: ACHOO! Someone's talking about me...

Killua: Even you old man?

XXX

The members stared at Kurapika's eyes, Natsu was the first to speak, "Hey, why is your eyes gray?"

Immediately, Kurapika's head shot up, eyes wide, he dashed back to the restroom and hurried to stick the contact lends back on his eyes.

Meanwhile, Wendy mumbled, "I think I saw a faint scarlet color on Kurapika-san's eyes..." "Probably just a special affect." Gray said, stripped, "Say, where's Juvia? Haven't saw her in a while."

"Right... Where's Jet?" Droy muttered, questioning Levy. Levy shrugged.

"Where's Carla? She suddenly disappeared after coming back..."

"Cana?"

"Laki?"

why are some of the members of Fairy Tail gone? Something must've happened behind the scenes.

Lucy felt a slight shiver on the back of her head, "This feeling... Isn't it?!"

"Oracion Seis?!"

XXX

Kurapika finally placed his right eye's contact lend. He blinked three times and stared at his old Kuurta photo with Pairo. "Pa...rio..." He suddenly felt a strange aura, or magic, surrounding him.

_So.. He's a new member?_

_We should also capture him..._

_Ohohoho! Brain III revives!_

_Shut up Klodoa, we have work to do..._

_I can hear it... The troupe mentioned this... So... It's him, Midnight..._

_Hm... I guess this is worth a try..._

"Troupe? Capture? What's going on?!" Kurapika widen his black eyes, while Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Erza, and other members dashed towards him. "KURAPI-"

A flash of light surrounded Kurapika, making him blind for ten seconds...

"Where... What..." he choked out.

The light disappeared, and what he sees in front of him, is one of the Orachion Seis member, Midnight.

**(Ending Song- Boys be Ambitious Parody!)**

Kurapika:

Stretching out both hands, looking up at the sky, carving out an even more crazy dream than before

Grasping on and holding close to my heart a chain that won't lose to magic

Even as your days crossover, and you learn about two worlds, or even those times you cry over two friends (Gon and Killua)...

Always hold true to your own goals, and keep dashing forth towards your revenge

"Chasing the spiders need to be the guy who has the red eyes "

I was living with tricking myself by saying that

But before long, more comrades with similar feelings came to my side

Unnoticed, I lost awareness of the family love and my friends...

We may still be in the process of chasing our needs, but though the answers don't come easily

I don't feel that bad. In fact, I feel relaxed

'Cause, look, I'm still alive, even here.

All:

So, come on, you too

Lucy:

Stretch out both hands, and look up at that sky; "I can do it." Carve out your dream

Grasping on and holding close to your heart a story that won't lose to talent

Even as your days overlap, and you learn about friendship, or even those times you cry over goodbyes...

Always hold true to your own nature, and keep dashing forth towards your dream

When the world disappears someday undermines even your beliefs,

Just stay strong; be with that hopeful thought

You're not scared about losing sight of yourself anymore?

This era won't lose, releasing myself in such a feeling oh yeah...

All:

Sha La La... Laughing by adding emotions, rather than by masking a risk of yours

Lucy:

I assume the castle of tomorrow has turned and changed this certain blonde's heart

Do you give up without a fight? Get rid of that lowly attitude!

Kurapika:

Even if tomorrow is crazy, and you hate this someone, if you forget that there is hope,

Step forward, jump over the boundaries of revenge, with a sense of strength to change tomorrow

All:

Young man, paint a wonderful future.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, to the ones who have reviewed, I am very happy that this story is at it's climax (almost) ~ leave a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is out! Sorry that it is short, kind of got stuck in a writer's block... ==**

* * *

There are magic circles scattered in both worlds. One step will bring you to the 'Other' world. It is made with Magic and Nen... And that's how to story goes.

KUURTA X FAIRY

"KURA-" it was too late, the magic circle transported him to someplace else, and it wasp ossibly the Oración Seis's doing.

With widened eyes, Natsu burst into flames of anger. "Those damn bastards... They dare to -" An arm grabbed Natsu's burning elbow. He turned, eyes filled with fiery.

It was Lisana, "Natsu, this Oracion Seis..." Natsu sighed, calming down a little, and patted on her head. "Yeah, we battled them before, again, but..." He paused. Ezra stepped up, calling the Master in a deadly calm and serious tone.

"Master, what are we suppose to do?"

Makarov nodded stiffly, his anger flaring in his eyes, and said with equally same calm and serious tone that can send anyone running for their lives, "We will bring back our family members... Now."

Lucy hugged her arms, feeling something cold creeping up her spin, "This feeling... Something bad's coming!"

"Lucy." She heard Natsu's voice calling her, "We are going to fly."

She smiled, the cold feeling going away a little, "Yeah."

Happy took this chance to lighten up the mood, "She lllllllllllliikkes him!"

"It isn't like that!"

Gray jumped up from his position, emitting an icy feeling. Wendy hugged tightly to Kurapika's bag, which was left behind from the circle, with a determined and worried look on her face. Ezra summoned her sword, and everyone else prepared for battle, following her lead, summoning their magic and all different colors.

Makarov opened his eyes, shining a fiery and determined light, "Lets show them what we can do."

KUURTA X FAIRY

Kurapika glanced around, noticing that he was transported to somewhere by this 'magic circle'. He observed that he's now inside a rocky, dark cave, kind of like a prison, and not failing to notice that he's not the only one in the cave. He faced Midnight, who is grinning like some... Weird person. Beside him, Code Named Racer, Angel, and Cobra stood like statues. It only took one glance for Kurapika to know that he do not like these people, whoever they may be, and that they are responsible for transporting him to this dark, gloomy cave. He also got a feeling that he's not going to get out of here easily.

Glaring coldly, Kurapika stood up, narrowing his eyes and reaching for his bokken behind him.

Cobra's ginned a thin smile. "I can hear you..." he whispered like a snake.

'What is he taking about... I should be careful', thought Kurapika when he heard Cobra spoke.

In a blink of an eye, Kurapika took out his bokken, and swung it towards their eyes, trying to escape. At first, it seemed successful, until he saw a grin cracked on Midnight's weird looking face. When Kurapika was going to hit Cobra, Cobra instantly dodged it and tackled him, using this power known as 'magic'.

"Roar of the poison dragon!"

Purplish flames surrounded Kurapika, making him choke. He moved his arms to cover his mouth and nose into an x-shape, noticing that the smoke the purple flames emit are poison in one sniff. Kurapika narrowed his eyes further, this is not going to be easy. Midnight teased Cobra, "Don't kill him, we still have matters to do."

Midnight ordered Racer to do something, Kurapika didn't catch because of the flames, and after one minute, the fast runner came back with a few Fairies in his hands.

"What?" Kurapika choked his words out. Racer threw the Fairies on to the ground.

Cana, Jet, Laki, Juvia, and worst of all... Carla.

Knowing Carla, Kurapika could see that she cares for Wendy, though Natsu wants to protect every one of the Fairies. But, he felt fearful hate deep inside of Carla, is the power of prediction, or more rather, a brave princess who protects one who is supposed to be lower than her species.

Exceeds, are what they called them.

"Ca...Carla..."

The white cat weakly opened one of her eye, 'Again... This vision...' she thought.

Midnight waved his hand, "Dismiss, lets meet up with the troupe's leader, Cobra, Racer, you guard. Angel come with me..." Angel nodded and followed midnight out of the room, leaving the other two to guard the 'prisoners'.

As they left the room, Kurapika crawled towards Carla. He lifted her up, "Are you okay?"

Carla coughed for a second, "Yes..."

He handed over a napkin, she thanked him but didn't take it. Finally, Kurapika asked her, "The Oracion Seis, did you fought them before?"

After about ten seconds, Carla replied, "Yes... It was before Wendy and I joined the guild... We were in Cait Shelter that time..."

"Hm."

He suddenly heard a choke coming from behind.

"Those damning bastards... They dare to do this again!" Cana cursed again and again. "I NEED MORE BOOZE!"

A sweat mark appeared on Kurapika's head, Laki explained, "Cana was already drunk when she was captured, she drank 1,000,269 barrels... I think..." She said counting her fingers, still unsure how many barrels Cana drank, "Still, I think those bastards are going to make the turtle slow down."

"Whatever you meant." He sighed, 'Slowing the slowest down, Huh...' he thought, scanning the group.

He heard a cry, he turned to the water wizard, hearing her crying, Gray's name, over and over again.

"Gra...y-sa...Ma... Hu Gray-sama! Wahwah..." Juvia poured waterfalls of tears onto the ground, sobbing and flooding the place.

He continued looking at other directions, at the other fairies, his eyes darkened at the sight.

Jet pounding the floor, "They must not get Levy-chan! Please..."

Cana miserably sniffing out tears, crying for more booze.

Laki's sullen eyes as she said complicated phases that normal people wouldn't be able to understand.

Kurapika swallowed, though that didn't help him keep down his anger.

Carla felt it, a strange power from Kurapika... Nen.

"Indeed... They are bastards..." She heard Kurapika whisper in a dark, cold, and calm matter, a tone that can send shivers down the spin and give a message to any blockhead that he is not someone to mess with. A dark flash of scarlet circled around his contact lends.

She gulped, "The scarlet eyes I saw In my vision... It can't be!"

"The Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" A mysteriously familiar female voice echoed though the room. Bright golden lights appeared, a large yell was heard...

"WE'RE BRINGING OUR FAMILY BACK!"

* * *

**Next week no updates Alert: Due to some important exams, For the Sake of my Grades! Please understand! -3- And also due to a writer's block... and many other reasons... so please understand!**


End file.
